


我不爱你  我爱你

by hanahani



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahani/pseuds/hanahani
Summary: 朴正洙和金希澈陷入了一段不正常的关系，他们维持着危险的平衡，结果被一段意外给破坏了





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

不对劲  
太不对劲了  
台下的粉丝有些骚动，人群逐渐开始嘈杂起来  
不安的情绪慢慢弥漫开来  
朴正洙心中拉响了警报，他猛的看向站在台上的成员，李东海脸色潮红的摇摇晃晃已经有些站不稳了，身边的李赫宰眼疾手快地扶住了他，金钟云和李赫宰的反应虽然有些受影响看着倒还能控制的住  
朴正洙的目光看向最边上的那位，神色严肃，金希澈的反应令人奇怪的激烈，申东熙扶住情况非常不对劲的金希澈，他靠着申东熙眼神迷蒙，弯着腰涨红了脸大口喘着气。朴正洙望着有些不知所措的申东熙，眼神示意他们下台，接收到了指示，成员们都迅速往后台走去  
朴正洙环顾了四周，明白了现在发生着什么事  
空气中似乎漂浮着充溢了整个空间的信息素荷尔蒙的气味。之所以说似乎，朴正洙身为一个Beta平时是闻不到信息素的气味的，此时却连朴正洙都能清楚地捕捉到几丝甜腻的味道，可以想象得到现在这封闭的空间里是怎样的浓厚的荷尔蒙在散发着气味。  
他扫视了台下的观众一圈，目光对准了人群里明显异常的一个女孩，她的面色潮红的不正常，身体蜷缩成一团在身边人怀里颤抖不停，朴正洙皱起了眉头，尽管台下粉丝大部分是Beta，仍旧有其他性别的人受到了不同程度的影响，场面趋向于失控。  
朴正洙看向后台，经纪人接收到他的信号，跑上来和他耳语几句，点点头迅速跑开  
短时间内安排好一切，他拿起了话筒，终于开始安抚人群  
“十分抱歉，本次活动因特殊原因终止……”

 

朴正洙走向休息室的时候，天色已经暗下来了。为了处理事故的后续朴正洙人前人后忙活了许久，待到工作人员大多都收工回家了他才脚步迟缓的走向了待机室  
他现在非常疲劳，只想迅速回到家躺下，想着成员们应该已经在家休息了，他也准备收拾一下就回去  
朴正洙打开门的一瞬间却愣住了  
金希澈横躺在屋内的沙发上拿着手机在悠闲的玩着游戏，他看见朴正洙后马上起身打了声招呼  
“特儿，辛苦了！”  
休息室里除了金希澈谁都不在，朴正洙刚才挨个发了信息过去，金钟云和神童都报告了平安，东海有李赫宰在身边也不用太担心，结果发作最严重最需要担心的人却窝在休息室里打游戏，照之前的情况来看，按道理金希澈应该被送到了医院  
他揉了揉有些跳动的太阳穴，觉得头有些疼。  
“你怎么还在这里？”  
“我不在这里还应该在哪里？”  
朴正洙没有回话，只是蹙着眉头少有的板着一张脸。金希澈撇撇嘴，收起了调皮的心思，他知道朴正洙有些生气了。他无声的向着朴正洙张开了双臂  
朴正洙歪着头，看着他的眼神里有少许疑惑，金希澈维持着这个姿势等了一会发现朴正洙并没有反应  
他开口道  
“我有些难受，我需要你”  
他眨了眨眼，眼睛中泛着水灵的色彩望着朴正洙，表情看着还有些委屈和可怜。金希澈总是有办法让人心软而不让人生气，朴正洙叹了口气，一边小声嘀咕着“难受还不早点回去躺着…”一边慢慢向他走过去，金希澈看到他靠近，立马像只树袋熊一样手脚并用环抱住朴正洙，他头靠在朴正洙脖颈处蹭了蹭，像只晒太阳的猫咪般眯着眼睛感觉非常惬意  
“果然还是特儿最管用～”  
“我又不是抑制剂，真是…”  
朴正洙被他这种类似撒娇的动作一弄，瞬间气消去不少。在金希澈看不见的背后朴正洙的眼神变的柔和起来，金希澈会留下的原因，朴正洙多少猜得到，因为早年某些原因，他在Beta中也算敏感的类型，金希澈抱着他距离这么近，即使是他也感觉到一股若有若无令人安心的花香味，驱散了他现在有些焦躁的情绪，他轻轻拍了拍希澈的后背  
“希澈，我没什么事，不用担心我”  
“…………谁知道呢”  
金希澈抱着自己的手臂紧了紧  
“不过我是担心我自己！”  
听到这话朴正洙有些失笑，他背靠着沙发调整了一下姿势让两人都舒适些，他摸了摸金希澈的后颈处，确实还有些余热，担心道  
“你还有些难受吧？”  
“嗯…也还好吧”  
他把玩着朴正洙的头发，语气模棱两可，朴正洙继续问道  
“你今天打了几针？”  
“好像是2针吧…”  
朴正洙眉头皱了起来，平时基本一针就足够了，也不会出现余热残留的情况，果然…  
还未等朴正洙想出个所以然来，金希澈突然把他推倒在沙发上，他俯看着身下的朴正洙，勾起了嘴角坏笑着  
“我觉得应该是禁欲太久了……来做点有趣的事吧～”  
金希澈一脸跃跃欲试，朴正洙挑了挑眉，不置可否，在金希澈眼里就是同意他放肆的意思  
他俯下身吻上了朴正洙的唇  
他们交换了一个缱绻而绵缠的吻，金希澈抬眼看到朴正洙望着自己的眼神迷离中带着水汽，他红着眼眶，微微喘着气，红润的面容挑动着眉，无端生出一丝抚媚，金希澈动情地继续吻上眼前人的眉目

 

他们不是情人  
却做着情人之间会做的事情  
他会为了舒缓金希澈的情欲而放任他一些荒唐的行为  
这不应该是正确的事情，他们却一直维持着这样似是而非的关系  
他们是从什么时候变成这样的关系呢？  
朴正洙恍恍惚惚的想着  
似乎很久不曾见过金希澈这样失控的模样  
金希澈一向能很好的控制自己，即使受了他人的诱惑也不曾这样难过或者说很少会让他人遇见他的失态  
在朴正洙的记忆里这样模样的金希澈还是出现在很久以前  
朴正洙看着眼前伏在他身上的这张漂亮的脸，金希澈在吻着他，眼中放大的五官即使过了多少年依然是俊美的精致，恍然之中渐渐重叠出了金希澈充满活力的青葱少年的模样

他和金希澈相识的非常早，那时候的他们还是身上充斥着淘气的气息脸上带着傲气的少年，朴正洙入社比金希澈要早，在金希澈和同期的练习生混在一起入社的时候朴正洙就记住了他  
金希澈的长相非常出色，站在人群里也是耀眼的存在。  
而事实也是如此，即使有着暴躁如雷的脾气，围在金希澈身边的人依然络绎不绝，那时候的朴正洙也有着不输于他的人气，他们分别在两个队伍，朴正洙偶尔会在人群中抬头有意无意的把视线投向那边，金希澈所在的地方总是欢声笑语，他总会看到金希澈在耀眼的阳光下明媚而愉悦的笑容  
真是一张漂亮而吸引人的脸，年少的朴正洙不由自主地想着  
他无所谓认不认识，他期望着未来，急切的盼望着出道，他自顾不暇，来来往往那么多人，谁知道谁会成为最后的赢家。只是公司就那么大，他们的圈子总是有着交集  
他和金希澈认识的契机，在于李东海，他们因为李东海而认识，却仍旧保持着似近非近的关系直至成为了队友

后来金希澈分化成Alpha不久，发生了一件让他们关系变化的事情  
年轻的少年信息素的控制还不太熟练，自身总是有意无意散发出一丝诱人的荷尔蒙出来，这本来是件非常危险的事情。  
可是年轻的队长很多时候注意力在分化成Omega的李东海身上，只当围在金希澈身边的人是他受欢迎的证明，毕竟金希澈这个人就足够吸引人，况且他自身的性格也令人无需担心。

所以当那一天金英东打电话给他的时候，他脑子里第一反应是金希澈闯什么祸了。  
事实上可能比闯祸还要严重  
他听到金英东焦急地说着金希澈出事了，要求朴正洙赶紧带着抑制剂过来  
年轻的队长心里咯噔一下，抑制剂属于管制药品，每月除了本人领取的剂量，备用的都在经纪人手里，Alpha会发情的频率大大低于Omega，虽并没有Omega那么频繁需要，在朴正洙的严厉要求下每个分化成Alpha或Omega的成员都必须随身携带抑制剂。金希澈最近才领过抑制剂，按理说不可能这么快用完，一定是遇到了紧急情况。  
朴正洙是个无需用抑制剂的Beta，他想了想，把最近照顾李东海时留在身边备用的抑制剂拿了出来，自己吃好了药，然后带上帽子和一件长外套静悄悄的出了门，这样的事情越少人知道越好。

地点是他们经常游玩的夜店，他以最快的速度赶过去，穿过群魔乱舞的人群推开门的时候看见的是凌乱不堪的空余空间中，在唯一还算整洁的沙发上金英东死命压制着扭动不停的金希澈，包厢里除了他两谁都不在，朴正洙却闻到了一股难以言语混杂的气味，那或许是金希澈也或许是金英东的信息素散发的，更有可能混合着其他人的荷尔蒙，这样混乱的场景饶是朴正洙也不免拉下了脸  
金希澈衣服凌乱着敞开，某个部位非常精神，他的脸色是不正常的潮红，来势凶猛地扭动着身体想要往金英东怀里钻，金英东用了十二分的才压制住对方，其实自己的状况也不容乐观。他看见朴正洙过来的时候表情明显透露着得救了的信息，他也不顾尴尬喊道  
“正洙啊！你终于来了！”  
朴正洙冷着一张脸不说话，锁上门，大步走了过来，把包里的抑制剂拿了出来，熟练地装上针剂，金英东看到后有些诧异  
“你怎么拿着这样的抑制剂过来…”  
朴正洙瞪了他一眼，金英东马上闭嘴了  
“你以为抑制剂想有就有吗？在我给你们收拾完场面后你必须给我说明情况！”  
他让金英东按牢金希澈，自己把金希澈手臂衣袖掀开，找准位置狠厉的说道  
“我事先说好，我可没有那么熟练，打错了不怪我！”  
说罢就狠狠地一针下去  
金英东和金希澈都倒吸了一口气，  
当然前者是吓得后者是疼的。他们观察着金希澈的反应，过一会儿他浑身颤抖的身体就安静了下来，身体的高温也慢慢冷却了下去，两人同时松了口气，朴正洙把带来的长外套盖在金希澈身上，对金英东说道  
“回去吧”  
回到宿舍途中金英东和朴正洙说明缘由  
这本来只是一场平常的不能再平常的酒会  
途中他们一群人中一个朋友以商量心事为由把金希澈带到别的房间并偷偷上了锁，糟糕的是他利用自身Omega的信息素想诱惑金希澈，因为正好是对方发情期使得年少气盛的少年差点失去理智，幸好金希澈忍耐力强，他把动静闹的很大，当金英东察觉到不对赶过去时金希澈正用砸碎的酒瓶指着对方，他当场狠狠地揍了那个人一顿并且警告对方这个事情不准暴露出去。  
把他赶走之后，金英东翻遍了金希澈的包也没发现抑制剂，估计是被对方偷偷扔掉了，他自己的已经用完了，金希澈被这么刺激早就在崩溃边缘，更糟糕的是他看到金英东后戒备解除以后彻底失去了控制，Alpha的力量非常强，同为Alpha的金英东尽了全力控制住自己不失去贞操的同时艰难地联系了朴正洙才得到了解救。

朴正洙听了之后心里生出来些难过，他了解金希澈，被朋友背叛这种事，对于重情重义气的金希澈来说太受打击了  
金希澈从清醒过来之后都诡异的非常安静，朴正洙把他送回房间后自己去浴室收拾了一下就自己躺下了，一动不动  
这时候朴正洙庆幸自己和金希澈是同一个房间  
他体贴的准备让金希澈一个人待着，自己在客厅将就一个晚上。正要走的时候，一个微弱又不失去气势的声音说道  
“你留在这”  
朴正洙反过头看着仍旧锁在被窝里的人影，勾起嘴角，轻轻地松开了握住门把的手

“好痛”  
金希澈不知何时狠狠地咬上了朴正洙的后颈，朴正洙摸着脖子，怒视着金希澈  
“我说过多少次了！不要咬我脖子！你是属狗的吗！”  
金希澈的表情毫不受对方的影响没有歉意，甚至有些理直气壮  
“谁叫你走神”  
他又促狭的笑道  
“我们现在可是要做羞羞的事呢～”  
金希澈的手慢慢伸向朴正洙的裤裆处，被不留情的朴正洙一手拍掉  
“少得寸进尺！”  
他用脚踹了一下金希澈，心里确定身上这赖皮没啥事了  
“起开！我要回去了”  
“切！”  
金希澈似乎非常不满，但还是顺从地从他身上下来，朴正洙起身整理好凌乱的衣服，开始收拾东西，他瞄了悠闲的坐在沙发上的金希澈一眼，后者心有灵犀般，笑眯眯地指着不远处桌上一个红色的包  
“我都收拾好了”  
我随时可以和你一起走的意思  
朴正洙表示并不想理睬他

当然朴正洙还是把金希澈送回了家，他是没办法做到狠心丢下金希澈的，况且也顺路  
金希澈在车上倒很安静，他靠着窗户看着窗外流逝的风景，眼瞳中映射着点点灯光，霓虹的灯光若有似无的在他漂亮的脸蛋上跳跃着

朴正洙看着这样的金希澈，他望着远方也不知道在想些什么，静止的如同一幅需要解读的朦胧的油画  
金希澈安静的时候真是让人难以想象平时疯魔的模样  
朴正洙收回目光看向前方  
他想，他到底还是有些累了  
停车场离他们住的楼层还是有些距离，两人下了车后一同步行，慢悠悠地散着步，他们安静的走着，金希澈突然漫不经心地出声道  
“哎，今天够呛吧”  
朴正洙给了他一个“你说呢？”的眼神  
“安抚骚动不安的粉丝，指挥现场，和主办方道歉，还要和记者协商说明情况……”  
朴正洙突然浮现一股疲劳的姿态，苦笑一声  
“毕竟差点变成放送事故呢”  
“对不起！”  
金希澈停了下来，朴正洙疑惑的回头看着金希澈，只见他一脸正色道  
“我想我有一部分责任…”  
朴正洙看着他，没有笑容，严肃的朴正洙多少会让天不怕地不怕的金希澈有些紧张，他做好了被责备质问的准备  
终于朴正洙轻轻开口道  
“希澈，你今天在台上有什么特别的感觉吗？”  
意外的问话让金希澈多少有些诧异，他看向朴正洙的眼睛，朴正洙平静而柔和的和他对视，和平常无异。可是他仍旧感觉到某些东西，金希澈一直认为朴正洙眼里总是藏了太多东西，像看不见深度的深海，你明知道那里面有无数的东西却只能看到波光粼粼的蔚蓝海面  
金希澈张了张嘴，最终只是说道  
“还能有什么感受？不就是你看到那样？我被引到发情……”  
他顿了顿，表情纠结又苦楚  
“这么糟糕的体验我可不想经历第二次了”  
“…是吗？”  
听到这话朴正洙笑了笑，突然走上前给他顺了顺头毛  
“我们希澈受苦了啊，回去好好休息吧”  
金希澈看了看他，朴正洙这样亲密的动作平时是很少对他做的，他还想说点什么，朴正洙已经转身走了好些距离，他只好急忙跟了上去

 

朴正洙和金希澈住在一个小区不同楼，走在分岔口两人就分别了  
“希澈”  
朴正洙突然叫住了他，金希澈反过头  
“....好好休息，再见”  
金希澈看着朴正洙最终只是微笑着这么对他道别

朴正洙回到了家，心空听到了声响扑哧扑哧的跑过来奔向他怀里，朴正洙抱起它，心空在他怀里扑腾着特别兴奋,看着自家的小可爱朴正洙心里感觉放松不少  
他从包里取出药物，和着水吞了下去才抱着心空躺进沙发上，有些疲惫地望着头顶白亮的灯光面无表情的发着呆，脑子里播放着白天的记忆

他坐在今天起因之一的姑娘的对面  
是个挺漂亮的姑娘，一双大眼睛很亮，让人想起夜空里明亮的星星，星星望着他，不断滚落下大颗的眼泪，激动的诉说着什么  
“他是我的番啊！他应该是我的番啊！”  
“他是我命运之番啊！”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（二 ）

 

“你打算怎么处理？”  
经纪人这样问道，他的声音习惯性压的很低  
朴正洙现在正在待机室小憩，经纪人乘着没有其他人在向他靠过来，看起来像小女生之间诉说小秘密。即使朴正洙现在在跑个人行程没有其他成员，周围也有工作人员和别的艺人在，经纪人总归还是有些顾忌。何况他想问的事情也不是普通的琐事。  
朴正洙叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，无奈的说道  
“你指的是什么？那天事故后续该处理的都处理好了不是吗？”  
“不是…我是指那个…！？”  
“哪个？”  
朴正洙微笑着看着他，明知故问的模样让经纪人有些焦燥  
“你非要我明说吗？希澈…”

“希澈没有事情，你不用担心”

他刚要开口就被朴正洙堵回去了，他更加急躁的想要争辩，可是看着朴正洙的眼神又把话语咽了下去，倒不是他有多吓人，相反朴正洙总是面容亲切的看着人，只是相处久了，那弯弯的眼睛里传递的是真情还是假意多少能感觉得到，甚至有时候会奇妙的产生一股压迫感  
只是下一瞬间，那股奇妙的魄力就消失了。朴正洙没有再看他，他垂眼不知在想什么，经纪人紧张地等待他的下文，不一会儿他终于语气平和又冷静的说道  
“哥,我想那真的只是一起意外”  
“那个姑娘所谓的命运之番也就是粉丝的臆想，都好好安抚过了，哥你是不相信我吗？”  
“我当然相信！”经纪人急忙点点头，他看着眼色小心翼翼的开口道  
“但正洙，我总觉得这个事情还是有些奇怪，你还是得注意一下，你没来后台可能不清楚金希澈那个反应……”  
“我明白。”  
朴正洙终于转过头看着他，轻声又郑重地重复道  
“我明白。”  
经纪人立马嘘了声，虽然他刚带了他们不久，却很快了解到眼前的人的特性，这人面容亲切柔软心思却难以解读，既然语气坚定到这份上，要再撬开队长的嘴就可不容易，说到底他也是个小经纪人，被扔来训练升级，可和与他们斗智斗勇了好几年的老狐狸不一样  
“哥我要休息了，待会还要上场”  
朴正洙委婉的想结束话题，既然给了阶梯经纪人也就走了下去，问候了几句就离开了。  
待机室里终于只剩朴正洙一个人，他也不管什么形象，把两只腿搭在桌面上，完全放松的倚靠在椅背上，头仰靠着椅子，闭目养神着喃喃自语道  
“命运之番吗……”

 

A可以通过咬O的脖颈后的腺体来与之结成「番」，成为互相许诺的一对。  
世界上每一个A都有与之对应的命中注定的O，两者相互吸引，相互契合，称谓「命运之番」。

从小生理课上就被告知的常识  
说实话，身为一个Beta，他并不能够很好的理解这种事，就像他无法感同身受AO的发情痛苦一样，对于他来说，结番这个事其实和他没什么关系，何况命运之番这种类似都市传说一样的东西。

据他了解，世上能够找得到命定的那个番的概率小之又小  
命运之番的判定标准是什么，也从没人给出一套明确的说法  
他曾经好奇地问过老师如何才能知道谁才是自己的命运之番，老师笑了笑自然的回答道  
“见到那个人就明白了”  
“没有人能抗拒命运之番”

还真是模棱两可的答案，偏偏说的似乎是只有Alpha和Omega才能够明白的感受

这还真是令人困扰  
说起来，Alpha或者Omega不过是这个世界的少数，虽然他存在于一个AO仿佛泛滥的圈子，他也做不到完全理解。  
朴正洙作为一个存在于Alpha和Omega之中，又游离于他们之外的存在本不应该介怀这样的事情。

但金希澈对他撒谎了

相处这么多年，他还是能看懂那个说胡话不带喘的家伙说了几分真话，朴正洙把他有些心虚扰乱的发丝整理好，终究是没有戳穿他

这件事情说小也不小，但不至于金希澈来对他隐藏什么

除非......

有人在敲门，经纪人来通知他上节目，朴正洙睁开眼睛

他起身整理好衣服把一顿烦恼置于屋内

 

回到家的时候朴正洙已经满身疲惫，他揉了揉听到开门声跑过来的心空的头，吸收好能量后就把自己丢在沙发上装死尸懒得动弹，过一会儿，耳朵感觉到一阵湿意，他侧过头看到心空两腿趴在沙发边缘睁着黑溜溜的眼睛看着他，看见他侧脸和她对视又用小舌头舔舔他的脸，朴正洙眨了眨眼，眼神温柔的不自觉露出一个笑容，手揉上空儿的头  
“哎一古，我们空儿是为我担心吗？”  
心空歪头看着他，圆溜溜的黑眼珠闪烁着光芒  
门外的敲门声使得空儿一惊从他手中跑掉，他听着这急促又带点有规律的节奏的声音，朴正洙想都不用想是李东海这个小崽子  
他在沙发上挣扎了一会终是无奈地起身走向门口  
果然一开门对上的就是一张满脸怨气的脸  
李东海这个人总是喜欢把情绪写在脸上，非常好猜  
“怎么？和赫宰吵架了？”  
“他居然说我幼稚？！”  
李东海气呼呼的踏入朴正洙屋内，朴正洙跟在后面只觉得头疼  
这两孩子老是吵架真是个问题，李东海吵架后喜欢骚扰别人更是个问题  
李东海和李赫宰两人很早就成了番，却直到现在还会为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架，某些原因在朴正洙看来都几乎到达了无事生非的地步  
这次貌似是争执谁出去买夜宵，争到最后不知为何上升到人性善恶的哲学问题，吵到最后气的李东海夺门而出  
给你们闲的，朴正洙默默在心里翻了个白眼，认定了又是小学鸡的互啄  
李东海从进门开始不断数落李赫宰的各种大小缺点，朴正洙心不在焉的附和着，端起咖啡思量着明天该干什么，他好不容易有一天的空闲，难得的休假实在不愿浪费，李东海在旁边碎碎念的有些分心，转身塞给他一包粉丝给的零食才稍稍安静一会。  
“哥…我要住你这一阵子”李东海吧唧吧唧吃着零食突然冒出这么一句话，听到这一句朴正洙差点喷出口里的咖啡  
“咋啦？不就是夜宵吗？哥下次给你俩买还不行吗？…你说你俩多大人…”  
“我发情期提前了。”  
一句话就让朴正洙把说教咽下去了

李东海发情期的时候不像一般的Omega一样会第一时间找自己的番，相反，他每次发情期黏糊的紧的都是朴正洙  
不同于金希澈那样的性质，虽然朴正洙再三强调自己只是个Beta，李东海坚持表示在朴正洙身边比在李赫宰身边更让他精神安定，虽然不知真假，李东海确实在朴正洙身边很安定，既然他的Alpha都没说什么而且赶都赶不走，朴正洙也就哭笑不得的默认了。

 

朴正洙一直认为这应该来源于当年李东海分化时发生的意外影响的

分化时刻对特殊性别的人来说是个很关键的时刻，特别是Alpha和Omega，和Beta很不同，分化时很多时候如果处理不好伴随着大多是无法挽回的事故

多数人很小的时候就会有性别鉴定，虽然会让每个人有了自我性别的认知，却很少人在少年的年纪真正体会到身为特殊性别的意味  
Beta没有特别的分化时刻，几乎与常人无异，他的不同性别的同龄人也还未到分化年龄，这让朴正洙当时并没有特别的性别危机意识

朴正洙活到这个年纪，很多事都慢慢在脑海里褪去颜色，但这件事一直放在他的心上。

 

李东海的分化发生在一个谁都没有想到的场合，那时还是练习生的朴正洙和李东海还能像普通的男孩子一样在熙熙攘攘的街道上一边聊天一边悠闲的闲逛  
聊得正开心的时候李东海突然脸色一变，腿脚一虚倒在朴正洙的怀里发抖的厉害，朴正洙正感到诧异，一丝甜腻的气味就冲入鼻中，他立马警觉地发现怀中的同伴身子滚烫得厉害，两腿之间已经有液体流了下来，一瞬间朴正洙就明白发生了什么事  
突然到来的分化让两个人都措手不及，李东海死命的抓着朴正洙的身体，力气大到指甲都快钳入朴正洙的肉里，朴正洙却只是眉头皱了皱，忍着痛什么都没说抱紧了李东海，他看的出来东海对于身体这种陌生的生理反应感到相当害怕，他浑身颤抖的厉害，头深深地埋在朴正洙怀里，从牙缝里断断续续挤出一句话  
“哥…救救我……”  
声音带着恐惧的哭腔，朴正洙脱下外套盖住东海的下半身，把帽子给他盖紧，蹲下身换个姿势把李东海整个身子框住按住他的头在怀里，一边轻轻拍着他的背一边在东海耳边安慰他，他的语气温柔，说出来的话却给了李东海巨大的安心感  
“东海不要害怕，哥一定会保护你的！”  
他反应迅速的打了电话给经纪人，尽量完整的说清楚情况，最后几乎是吼着让经纪人快带医生过来  
周围已经充斥了东海的荷尔蒙气息，Omega的信息素刺激又强烈，分化时的效力比发情期有过而不及。朴正洙可以感受到四周隐藏在人群里淫秽的视线，他抱紧了李东海，朴正洙深知不是Alpha能够给予Omega一些缓和作用，也起不到震慑四周图谋不轨的视线的威慑作用，他只能像老鹰展开翅膀保护自己的孩子一样，死命抱着东海面容凶狠的不让任何人靠近他们，他不敢有丝毫放松，心里只有要保护好东海的想法。  
在他的意识里，经纪人和医生仿佛很久很久才过来，时间变得极其缓慢，耳边充斥着模糊密集的杂音，人们的任何动作在朴正洙眼里都是慢动作  
事后据说直到有熟悉的练习生过来，朴正洙才松开紧抱着东海的手。当时朴正洙其实也受李东海的信息素影响过重，已经意识模糊了，虽说是Beta，这样近距离受荷尔蒙大量高浓度攻击换谁都受不住。

想到这朴正洙突然就记了起来，好像那时候他松开东海之后倒在了谁的怀里，那个人怀抱非常温暖，是谁来着？

“特哥？”

朴正洙回过神就看到李东海抱着空儿在朴正洙雪白的床上扑腾着，空儿在他怀里拼命挣扎的场景，深吸一口气心念着忍耐的朴正洙立马把空儿救出来跑进了自己的窝里  
看着东海玩的一身毛，立即忍不了的朴正洙又把李东海按进浴室洗漱自己去打扫，来来回回折腾了好一会两人才终于躺进了被窝，李东海躺在柔软的床上以后就有些昏昏欲睡，朴正洙看着他的睡眼惺忪的可爱模样顿时没了气，他叹了口气给他盖好被子。

 

因为这事好长一段时间，李东海几乎是黏在朴正洙身上，朴正洙同样也保护李东海的厉害  
用后来金希澈的话来说  
李东海就像破壳认父的小鸡一样天天跟在一个保护过度的老父亲身边  
你俩那段时间就跟连体婴儿一样，其中一个还带咬人的那种  
朴正洙听的这话笑了笑，装作遗憾的说了一句  
那我当时就应该多咬李赫宰几口  
听的李赫宰非常委屈  
李赫宰是在李东海觉醒不久之后觉醒成了Alpha，直到两人成为队友后眉来眼去一阵子迅速就成了番，朴正洙虽然有点舍不得，手心手背都是肉也就随他们去，倒是金希澈气不过自己弟弟被拐了，成番的那天晚上差点就要冲进房间削了李赫宰，被众人好说歹说拦了下来

想到那时候金希澈气急败坏拿着个鸡毛掸子的模样，朴正洙就突然笑了出来

“特哥，你在笑什么？”

李东海突然就睁开眼问道，朴正洙揉了揉他的头

“抱歉，吵醒你了”

“我本来就没睡着”

李东海精神奕奕的靠了过来，眼里闪着好奇的光芒

“话说特哥你刚才想到什么这么好笑？”

朴正洙装模作样的眨了眨眼睛，说道

“没什么，就觉得你和赫宰挺般配的”

“这有什么好笑的”

李东海有些莫名其妙，

朴正洙随口问道  
“你看你和赫宰成番那么快，你当初碰见李赫宰有这感觉？”  
“…啊？才没有！谁知道这这猴模猴样的人觊觎我？！”  
朴正洙憋着笑继续问道  
“说实话，你两那段时间到底怎么回事？”  
“哥你不是知道吗？那时候一看见赫宰我就会发....那啥，虽然后来好了些，但不知为何只要他在附近我就控制不住自己的身体反应…”  
李东海顿了顿，有些害羞的蒙住了脸  
“就是很想靠近他…”  
朴正洙确实记得在李赫宰刚觉醒那会儿，这两人几乎都不能一起出现，两人只要一靠近，不是发情期的时候也会强制发情，还会触发身边人也发情，弄的一队人非常头疼，不过过了一阵子两人适应了也没太大问题，结番是之后不久的事

这个情况感觉有些熟悉  
朴正洙陷入了思考，他倒从没深入思考过这个问题，他一直以为只是发情期的事故，现在想起来很多地方确实很不自然

【见到那个人就明白了】

【我知道的！他是我的命运之番！】

 

“东海…你有没有想过赫宰其实是你的命运之番？或者你们之间有这种感觉吗？”

 

李东海听到这话一愣，眼珠子转了转，有些犹豫又带着坚定的说道  
“我从未想过这个问题,但是我想赫宰应该是”  
随后语气又奄了下来  
“命运之番又怎样？！连个夜宵也不给我买！”  
朴正洙被东海的幼稚给逗笑了，刚刚严肃的思考顿时没了下文，他靠着李东海笑着回应

“下次我让赫宰把夜宵摊子给你买下来。”  
东海眨了眨眼，看着朴正洙，一双亮丽纯真的眼睛突然闪烁着好奇的光芒  
“哥？你为什么突然想到问这个？”  
朴正洙微笑着从善如流  
“没什么，就是突然想到自己喜欢的人正好是自己命运之人这种事觉得很浪漫而已”

“是吗，我没这么觉得”

东海顺口说道

“你想啊，如果喜欢的人不是自己命运的人岂不是很可怜？”

朴正洙愣住，一时有些接不上话  
“哥？”  
李东海探过头来，朴正洙回过神看着他眨了眨眼，他不自觉摸着自己的后颈，眼神深邃，轻轻说着  
“是吧…很可怜……”

 

如果Alpha和Omega命中注定会有一个命运之人  
那身为Beta的话，是不是永远不会成为谁的命运之人

TBC


End file.
